


surprise !

by krystyna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Holidays, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystyna/pseuds/krystyna
Summary: “Actually she didn’t invite me over at all.”Mikasa could hear the smile in Annie’s voice. She got up from the bed, scrambling out of the covers.“Her brother did.”The doorbell rang.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 175





	surprise !

“It sucks that I won’t be able to see you over the holiday.”

“You need to spend time with family, Mikasa. They asked you to stay for those days you light the candles or whatever you guys do.”

Mikasa pulled her legs up onto the couch to hold them to her chest. She laid her cheek on her knees. She sighed.

“Eight days, Annie. Plus the two days before and afterwards I have to wait for my flight.” 

Annie put her book down to stare Mikasa in the eyes.

“I’m sure you can separate from me for ten days.” 

Mikasa laid her head on Annie’s shoulder and hummed into her neck. Annie shifted to cradle Mikasa in her arms.

“Baby. I’ll call you I promise.”

“Everyday?”

“Everyday.”

Annie pressed a kiss to her nose.

“Call whenever you need to.”

\-----

“Jesus. Mikasa, this is the third time you’ve called me today.”

Mikasa shifted on her bed to lay on her stomach.

“I just miss you.”

“I figured.”

A comfortable silence followed those words. Mikasa pulled a blanket over her feet and sunk lower into the several pillows propped against her headboard. She grunted, and heard the hum of a car's engine through the phone.

“Where are you off too?”

“Just to a friend’s house. I haven't seen her in a while.”

“Are you driving and talking to me?”

“No no… uhhhhh… Reiner’s driving.”

Mikasa sighed with relief.

“So how many candles have you lit so far?”

“Should be four tonight. It’s dark out already but Eren’s out for a last minute shopping trip, something about getting donuts.”

“Ah,” Annie grunted. Muttering echoed through the phone, and a quick response from Annie. Mikasa heard the car shut off and the slam of car doors. 

“How long has it been since you’ve seen her?”

The crunch of footsteps in the snow came through the phone. 

“Oh...about five days.”

Mikasa frowned.

“That’s not that long, did she invite you and Reiner over for dinner?”

“Something like that.” 

A pause.

“Actually she didn’t invite me over at all.”

Mikasa could hear the smile in Annie’s voice. She got up from the bed, scrambling out of the covers.

“Her brother did.”

The doorbell rang.

\------

“SURPRISE!!”

Two voices shouted in unison.

“Now put me down.”

Eren dropped Annie’s feet from where he was holding her bridal style. She straightened the gift topper that Eren had haphazardly slapped on top of her head. Mikasa stood in the doorway, shocked. Her brain spluttered and then charged back up again.

“Annie?”

She held out her hand, and Annie’s slipped into it. 

“Your brother paid for my ticket here.” 

Mikasa glanced over at Eren, who was grinning sheepishly. He gave her a thumbs up, and raced into the house, claiming he needed to warm up. Mikasa looked back at him running up the stairs, taking two at a time. She shook her head, and Annie laughed. Mikasa smiled and pulled Annie close. She cupped her face and littered it with kisses. Annie shivered, and Mikasa remembered that they were both still standing in the cold December air. 

“Do you want to come in?”

Annie smiled.

“Of course.”

\-----

Annie tugged on Mikasa’s sleeve.

“I didn’t know there were Jewish versions of those tacky christmas sweaters.”

Mikasa looked down at her blue fuzzy sweater. She ran her hand over the images of a menorah and Stars of David knitted into the front. 

“Oh yeah, there's one for nearly every holiday celebration at this point.” 

Mikasa carefully took the three cups of hot chocolate she put in the microwave out. She stirred them to get an even taste. 

“Marshmallows?”

Annie shook her head, Eren nodded. Mikasa popped the marshmallows into one cup and slung it across the table to Annie and Eren. Annie sniffed her drink, and gently brought it to her mouth. Mikasa took a sip. Eren used a spoon to fish out the marshmallows and eat them separately. Annie paused. 

“Yours isn't super tacky. It’s simple compared to the Christmas ones Reiner and Bertolt wear.” Annie paused. “I’ve seen worse.”

Eren laughed.

“I saw that photo of Reiner and Bertold dressed up and Mr. And Mrs. Claus.” He waved his spoon in the air. “I never knew Christmas could be so sexy.”

Annie hid her face in her hands and groaned.

“I told them not to wear that! They were so cold that entire party. They stole my hoodie and stretched it out when Bertolt started turning blue.”

Mikasa leaned over. She propped her elbows up on the table.

“It’s not like it wasn’t stretched out in the first place. Remember when I stayed the night once and we both wore it at the same time? I remember being so cold because you had just taken off my-”

Annie slammed her cup onto the table while Eren choked. He got up, wiped his mouth, and hurried out of the kitchen.

“Okayyyy, that’s enough, Mikasa.” 

“He always gets so embarrassed when I bring up the fact that I have sexual intercourse with you.”

“When you say it like that it sounds embarrassing.” 

Mikasa shrugged. 

“You weren’t embarrassed when my tongue went in your-”

Annie had foolishly taken a sip of her hot cocoa, and it was now splattered all over the table. She shouted. 

“ENOUGH.” 

“Aw baby, now you have to clean the table. There was this other time we had to clean the table, that was when I had you bent over and-” 

A chair scraped loudly against the floor. Annie got up and left the kitchen.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to cheat on you with Armin.”

Mikasa placed all three empty cups into the sink and followed her to the living room. 

“I don’t think you’re his type.”

Annie barked a laugh.

“Oh god, you’re right. Reiner then.” 

“The same thing applies there.”

“Hmmm..” 

“What if you cheated on me, with me?”

Annie laughed again and took Mikasa’s hands.

“That’s so dumb let’s do it.”

“And then we could stage a massive breakup like in those soap operas. You could say I have an identical twin and you fell in love with one and now you’re confused.” 

Annie paused.

“I fell in love?”

Mikasa’s breath hitched. 

“Yes?”

“Yeah, I did.”

Annie moved Mikasa’s hands up to rest against her cheeks and Mikasa felt a burning warmth in her palms. Mikasa bent down slightly to push her forehead against Annie’s.

“You are so lit up right now. I can feel your blush.”

Annie laughed and buried her head into Mikasa’s chest. Mikasa wrapped her arms around her, and stayed like that for a while. Swaying slightly to the beat of their hearts. 

“Now come on,” Annie pulled Mikasa’s palms up to her lips and kissed them. “You’re tucking me into bed.”

Mikasa laughed.

“Of course I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyways the mikannie brainrot won't leave so I'm stuck writing these as an outlet


End file.
